


Teeth and Dreams

by ankylo_2367



Category: Jurassic World: Camp Cretaceous (Cartoon), Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dinosaurs, Dinosaurs, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26744830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ankylo_2367/pseuds/ankylo_2367
Summary: Nico di Angelo is a 16 year old paleo-nerd who might know every dinosaur ever to have existed. Bianca’s his sister, who has been dragged along for the ride.And Will Solace is adorably dumb when it comes to paleontology.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Kudos: 11





	1. Ch 1 - Introductions (maybe)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [burningpyre](https://archiveofourown.org/users/burningpyre/gifts).



> HEYO this ain’t camp Cretaceous bc their dinos are inaccurate and I hate them but it’s pretty close to the concept. Sorry if this is OOC or sucks in general.

FOREWARNING I'M FILLING THE GROUPS WITH RANDOM NAMES BECAUSE I HAD A BRAIN FART AND I CAN’T THINK OF ANYONE BESIDES LEO WHO’S THEIR AGE. I HAVEN'T READ HOO SO LIKE I'M NOT WRITING LEO BC HE'D BE SO OOC IM SORRY :(  
—  
"Alright, campers! Can we get everyone over here, please?”  
No response. Nico stared in awe at the massive treehouse before them— it looked like it could house more than 200 people, at the least. Another guy, who looked like he was young enough to go to camp himself, walked up.  
"Okay, well, you'll have to do introductions in your own time. Let's lay down some ground rules:  
One. I'm Annabeth, your head counselor. My partner here is Percy. He's our Spinosaurus handler.  
Two. Curfew is at 8, and lights out at 9. The doors automatically lock at 8:00, so make sure you are here.  
Three. If we say to stay inside, you will stay inside. Luckily for you, management tends to be pretty good with letting us know what's happening. If you ever hear a park employee saying 'code C', you will drop everything and get inside immediately. We have zero exceptions for this rule. If you break it without reason, you are being sent home—"  
"Yeesh, I think they get the point.” Percy cut her off. “Moving on from all that boring junk, who wants to check out your bunks?”  
When they entered, one of the other boys rushed to claim a spot on the top bunk and accidentally snapped off a step on the ladder. The youngest looking of the bunch plopped down in the middle.  
"First things first! We need to get acquainted, since we're spending the next week together,"  
"Acquainted? English, please," Another boy, just entering the cabin, spoke up. Nico scrambled into the top bunk as the two started arguing.  
“Oh, would you shut it? It’s not my fault I know basic English.”  
“In what world is that basic?”  
“I can and will toss you into a dinosaur cage.”  
“Not to be rude,” Nico interrupted, “but if you know basic English you should know it’s a paddock.”  
“Thank you! Someone’s on my side!”  
“Oh, my god. Can we just introduce ourselves? I’m Mason Jay and I’m tired.”  
“My name’s Alex! I’m in eighth grade, having an existential crisis, and trying to figure out how to get cast as the lead in my school play!”  
“Okay, theater kid, what’s the most dead meme you can think of?”  
“Shut up.”  
“No. Anyway, the name’s Aiden, I’m a junior in high school, and I wish I could be anywhere except here.”  
“Let me guess, you’re on the football team?” A blonde kid slammed his bag onto the bed below Nico’s, causing the whole structure to shake.  
“No. I’d rather die than play a sport.”  
“Oh, what a shocker. Is it my turn?”  
“I wish you didn’t get one, but yes.”  
“Alright! Name’s Will, I’m a senior in high school, and I’m running on three hours of sleep and a coffee.”  
“That’s a dumb name.”  
As Aiden and Will continued their bickering, Nico glanced out the window. At least a mile away, he spotted a densely forested area.  
That must be for sauropods.  
Why do I know that off the top of my head?  
He yawned and shouted down, interrupting the conversation below him. “What time is it?”  
“Looks like, uh..” Will checked a clock on the wall. “7:30.”  
“Yeah, that’s good enough for me.”  
And with that, he slammed his head into the pillow and fell asleep


	2. Ch 2 - Chaos.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Percy gets lost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SHORT CHAPTER BC I HAVE NO MOTIVATION

MINOR LANGUAGE WARNING

“Alright, up and at ‘em! It’s time to go!”  
Nico pulled his pillow over his head and swore. He heard someone else fall off their bed.  
“It’s 6:30. Not yet.” Will yelled from the bunk below him and immediately got smacked on the head with a plastic binder.  
“You wanna see dinosaurs, you gotta get up early. I want you all outside and dressed by 7.”  
—  
“Are we not going with them?” Nico pointed toward the group of girls, who were climbing into one of two heavily armored trucks.  
Percy pretended to write something down as he spoke. “No, we’re going on a, uh, different adventure. They’re on their way to see the herbivores today.” He glanced up for a moment. “Everyone ready to go see a dinosaur?”  
The group climbed into the truck, all clamoring about what they thought they’d see. When Percy started the engine, the noise just increased, and Nico stared out the window in an attempt to zone it out.  
After about fifteen minutes, they passed through a gate. He perked up, trying to figure out where in the hell they were. Will fell onto the floor as they went over a rock in the road.  
“Okay, I’m not supposed to take you guys in here, so if Annabeth asks, we went to see the Trikes. Got it?”  
Everyone in the truck barked out a yes as they scrambled to the windows, hoping to catch a glimpse of some undead animals. Nico scanned his surroundings for any sign of movement. He locked onto a massive gray lump down by the river, only to be broken from his focus by loud screams from the other side of the truck. The vehicle tipped onto two wheels for a moment as he was scared out of his wits by an ear-splitting roar.  
“Shit, wrong enclosure, hold on—” Percy fumbled with the wheel, slamming on the gas and causing half the campers to get launched toward the back.  
“That’s a T. rex!” someone yelled, grabbing onto the hand rails.  
“Very helpful, didn’t know that.” Percy heard his phone start blaring, and answered before it could ring once. He set it to speaker and nearly dropped it on the floor. “What’s up?”  
Annabeth yelled over the herbivores’ bellows. “Where are you? It says you’re in Paddock Nine—”  
“Yeah, the software’s been acting up lately. We’re, uh, just on our way to the Utahraptors.”  
“Are you sure? Why are your campers screaming?”  
“We’re just having a really cool adventure—”  
The Tyrannosaurus let out another guttural call. “—don’t worry about it.”  
“That’s—”  
“Nope, we’re fine, see you in ten, bye!” As if on cue, his phone slipped out of his left hand and flew out of the window.  
The predator grew closer to the now-open gate as the truck sped through it. Percy threw his hand on a button, and the gate slammed shut.  
His breath heaved as he stared into the distance for just a moment.  
“Well. You’ve met Rexy.”


	3. Ch 3 - Utahs!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NO BETA WE DIE LIKE MEN. IT IS 12:23 AM, I AM SO TIRED RIGHT NOW  
> Also we discover that I am incapable of coming up with original names.

"Alright, here we are— our Utahraptor enclosure!" Percy flashed a smile as he opened a door for the campers to get closer to the dinosaurs. Annabeth mumbled something about needing to check the gate and walked off, leaving him with both groups of campers.  
"Where are they?" Nico scanned the entire cage, only to find nothing.  
"Oh, I'll get them out here. Just let me—" he locked the door— "There! Okay."  
He made his way to the chain link and pulled a Ziploc bag out of his pocket. He opened it and handed some treats to each camper, counting out two for everyone. When that was done, he glanced out into the foliage.  
"Ugh. Dream! Come here!" He clicked his tongue a couple times. They heard the raptors barking, but still none were visible. "Okay, uh, Chief? Chief, you wanna come over here?"  
Rustling in the bushes grabbed everyone's attention. Before long, two dinosaurs emerged from the brush. One's feathers were mostly black, with a bright blue patch on its back and a white throat. The other was entirely white, besides its scales, which were a light pink.  
"Oh! We got both! Okay." The blue one stumbled a bit, and the other pushed back to keep it moving in a straight line. "These are our two males. This white one here— he's actually albino, fun fact— he's named Dream. That other blue one is Chief."  
"Why is he so wobbly? You should get that checked out." Will raised his voice over the racket and Percy snapped his fingers.  
"He's actually walking weird because he's blind. These guys got a lot of issues, huh?" He smiled. "If you wanna give them some treats, go ahead! They're the friendliest of the pack." Nico reached out his hand and immediately got nipped at. "Alright, according to this paper, they can run around 30 miles per hour, as long as they can see--" "Percy!" Annabeth interrupted him, bursting into the viewing area. "You've gotta see this. Come on."


End file.
